helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Olineaux Birthday
Info Dress up and attend Duke Olineaux's birthday banquet now! Objective Attend Birthday Banquet and find Duke Olineaux: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, a mysterious servant spent another invitation that specifically asked for you to dress gorgeously. Eliza: To the Olineauxes' banquet again? What is he planning... Magda: Mother, you're always mad whenever Duke Olineaux sends an invitation. Eliza: Let me see what reason he uses this time. A birthday party... Magda: The nobles were all talking about Duke Olineaux's birthday. Everyone is making preparations. Eliza: I'm not surprised. If I recall correctly, he likes good wine. We still have a few bottles at home. Bring them with you. Magda: Mother, I had two bottles from our wine cellar be sent to Duke Olineaux. They should have already arrived at his mansion. Eliza: You're considerate to have made preparations beforehand. Magda: I've matured since then! Eliza: Since this will be an important banquet, I will prepare some dresses for you. Magda: Why does Duke Olineaux want everyone to dress gorgeously? Story Chat 2 Magda: (I never knew there could be so many people at a banquet.) Lady A: A lot of people are here for the Olineauxes. Noble A: I've never seen such an extravagant birthday party before! I should find Duke Olineaux and propose a toast. Lady A: Do you think you can get around the wall of people? You're better off dancing with me while you wait! Noble A: Do you know all these influential figures here? Lady A: Do you see the noblewoman with blonde hair there? That's Lady Olineaux. People would line up to taste her drinks, but few have the honour of doing so! Noble A: Since your friends with the Olineauxes, Lady Olineaux won't ignore you, right? Lady A: Of course. However, I need to give my greetings to Lord Olineaux first. He leads the Amber Knights after all. Noble A: Hey, watch where you're going! Servant: Lady Olineaux requested these wine bottles. Now they're broken, what should I do...? Magda: (That noblewoman... knows how to cause problems.) Vicky: You look dazzling today, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: So do you. Will I be lucky enough to taste the best drink of Finsel tonight? Vicky: Of course, but you might need to wait. Someone knocked over the wine bottle. I have to get two more. Magda: That noblewoman just now... Vicky: With so many guests, it's normal to bump into things accidentally. It's not too much of a problem. Magda: You're rather calm about this. Vicky: As a noblewoman of the Olineauxes, I need to be dignified and elegant at all times. Balfey: Lady Ellenstein, you look great today! Magda: You must be very happy to have so many guests here. Balfey: Well, there are a lot of pretty, young ladies. Magda: (It doesn't take much to make him happy.) Balfey: I saw Hugh with a young woman I'd never seen before. He's too busy to talk with me. Magda: Isn't she the one who spilled the wine? Balfey: Please excuse me. I have to say hello to the young ladies over there. Oh, don't forget to have a talk with my father. Magda: (Younger Lord Olineaux left, I should find his father now...) Story Chat 3 Magda: (Finally, I'm able to talk to Duke Olineaux.) Zoe: What's wrong, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: It's nothing. You must be very busy today. Zoe: An old man like me is only popular on his birthday. Magda: I always treat you like a friend of mine. Zoe: Now even you know how to talk sweetly. You used to be a girl who had no idea what to do at a ball. Magda: I'm being sincere. Zoe: You can do that with words. It's rather cheap. Magda: Have you heard of Starry Liquor? It's quite popular among young people. Zoe: Oh? I hear that every time I celebrate my birthday, everyone's wine cellars are suddenly better. Magda: Do you also pay attention to gossip? Zoe: I'm kidding. But I tend to overhear things. Magda: So you let rumours spread about what wine you prefer? Zoe: Correct. If nobles can keep quiet, how else can you be accepted into the upper class? Magda: Well... Zoe: The youth can't even joke around? Magda: Maybe you shouldn't be so serious at your own birthday banquet. Zoe: Being a noble isn't an easy task. Birthdays are no exception. For my family, this banquet is another battlefield. Magda: I can see that. Zoe: However, war doesn't always appear at my banquets. Today happens to be an exception. Magda: You've also noticed that noblewoman in particular? Zoe: Of course. How can anything at this banquet go unnoticed? Magda: Do you know her? Zoe: She's from one of the branch families of the Olineauxes. I suppose she's behaving that way using the Olineaux name. Magda: You don't like people to be troublesome... Zoe: A nightingale's song is touching, but a sparrow's is unbearable. Don't you agree? Magda: Since she's related to you, shouldn't you do something? Zoe: My position won't allow me. The Olineuxes are a large family. Magda: But even I learned a lot from you. Zoe: Hahaha, then can you teach the noblewoman a lesson for me? Magda: What...? Zoe: As my friend. Magda: I would have to be mean towards her. Zoe: I believe you'll be successful. Magda: (He must have drank a lot today...) Story Chat 4 Magda: Excuse me, is this your first time in Finsel? Lady A: I haven't seen you before. Who are you? Magda: I'm not an important person. Noble A: She is Lady Ellenstein! Lady A: Never heard of the Ellensteins. How can I help you? Magda: You have quite the personality that even Duke Olineaux can't compare. Lady A: We all belong to the Olineauxes. We're equals. Magda: But you are not from one of the branch families? Lady A: You... Why are you disrespecting the Olineauxes? : Story Root 2 : Magda: ... : Lady A: Lady Ellenstein, what did I do to make you so upset? Could it be a nouveau riche can't accept someone from the Olineaux taking the limelight? : Noble A: You aren't qualified to question the Olineauxes. : Lady A: No wonder I haven't seen you at other balls. You must be new. : Noble A: Forget about her and let's go. She's nothing compared to you. : Magda: (...It seems things won't always go as expected.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: ... You must know people are watching us. Lady A: How dare you humiliate my family! Magda: If you stop using the Olineaux name, this won't happen. Lady A: What do you mean? Magda: You ruined Lady Olineaux's wine and ignored Younger Lord Olineaux. Is this what someone from their family should do? Lady A: There are so many people here. It's not my fault I accidentally broke a few bottles. I don't think Lady Olineaux would mind. I'm also not ignoring Younger Lord Olineaux. Magda: I think the Olineauxes should have taught you how to follow rules of etiquette. Noble A: Yes, you should at least apologize to Lady Olineaux. Lady A: Whose side are you on?! Magda: If you want to be the center of attention, you shouldn't rely on your family. Lady A: (sobs) Story Chat 5 Maid: My Lady, a servant who refused to say his name delivered a gift and letter. Magda: Let me see. ('It seems Lady Ellenstein can handle small incidents at a ball. This is a present from your friend. Please accept it'.) Eliza: Magda, did someone send a gift? Magda: It's from Duke Olineaux. I think I did him a favour at the party. Eliza: If I were you, I wouldn't listen to his words. Magda: Indeed. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript